1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to injection molding, and more particularly, to an injection molding apparatus.
2. Related Art
Injection molding apparatuses, such as hot halves and hot runners, are frequently loaded to connect and seal various components. Loading may be due to a manufactured pre-load and/or forces generated by heat expansion when the hot runner is brought up to operating temperature. When loading is improper, components can be damaged or molding material can leak.